


Everyone needs a little reassurance sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emphasis on Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, slight vent fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even Kaede Akamatsu needs to be assured sometimes.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Everyone needs a little reassurance sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is based on a conversation i had with @ monkeybutthead_ on twitter go follow her she's very cool and very good at making kaemiu things AND HER ART IS PRETTY
> 
> ella if ur reading this. hi yeah its me
> 
> also i havent written romance in years so. haha have fun

Miu loved Kaede.

Miu was able to truly be herself around Kaede (surprisingly, she’s very quiet when she trusts you), and she truly adored that about Kaede. However, Kaede never really talked about herself too much; whenever they did talk, it was usually about Miu’s astoundingly large list of insecurities and why she always pushes people away instead of getting close to them and how to help Miu overcome those issues.

Kaede and Miu were hanging out in the dining hall, as they usually did when they had free time and wanted to hang out. The two usually didn’t say much to each other, not out of hate, but simply out of being able to sit by each other without needing to fill the silence with formalities. That silence was broken today by Kaede asking a question. 

“Hey, Miu? Do you think I’m annoying?” 

Kaede was standing and looking down at her white flats and fidgeting with her backpack strap. “I can be kind of clingy, and I’m loud sometimes, and I only really know how to play piano, and I tend to hug you a lot, and sometimes you seem uncomfortable with that, and I’m sorry-”

Miu looked up from the machine she was tinkering with on the table and scoffed. “Well, that’s abrupt, but Bakamatsu is certainly a fitting name for you if you think I, the genius girl inventor, Miu Iruma, would hang around someone I think is annoying,” Miu boasted.

Kaede brought her gaze up to Miu’s, but didn’t stop her fidgeting. “You mean it…?”

“If I thought you were annoying, Bakamatsu, I would’ve stopped hanging around you a long time ago.”

Kaede looked shocked for a moment, and her eyes glazed over, almost as if she was processing those words. She covered her mouth with her hands as the words sunk in. And she started to cry.

Miu stood up abruptly from the chair she was sitting at and ran toward the sobbing Kaede. “Hey, hey, what’s going on? God, this came out of nowhere...” She hugged the sobbing girl started rubbing her back. Shit, Miu wished there was something more she could do. All she could really do is hug and try to calm Kaede, but honestly? She was probably failing miserably. God, why was she so useless in everything that wasn’t making bad sex jokes and tinkering with things?

Just as Miu was going to let go out of fear that she had just messed up terribly, Kaede hugged back and put her head on Miu’s shoulder. She was still sobbing, almost like an infant. Did Kaede really keep all of this bottled up inside? And Miu’s the one with unhealthy habits...

They stood like that for what felt was forever (it was only a few minutes) until Kaede pulled back, still one of Miu’s gloved hands. Miu’s right shoulder was wet now, from tears and snot from her partner, and Kaede smiled at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was wiping her eyes. “Th-thanks, Miu…” She rubbed her eyes as her voice cracked. “I just...I...it means a lot…nobody...nobody’s ever said that about me.” And with that, a new wave of tears came into Kaede’s eyes and she reattached herself to Miu’s shoulder.

Miu flinched, but didn’t push Kaede away. How could she push someone who was crying away? That’d just make her the same as everyone else from before this all happened. “It’s no problem,” she sighed. “Everyone needs a little reassurance sometimes.”

“No, s-seriously, Miu,” Kaede sniffled. “Thank you.”

Miu did her best not to blush, to no avail. Well, Kaede couldn’t see it anyway, so what did it matter? “...You’re welcome, Kaede.”

“Hey! You didn’t call me Bakamatsu!” Kaede giggled.

“Ghh-!” Miu immediately pricked up before calming herself. Better not push Kaede into another crying fit. “Yeah, guess I did, didn’t I?” She sighed and let Kaede just hold onto her for a minute before speaking up again. “Y-you wanna talk about what’s going on?”

“N-not really...just hugs for now is good…”

“...Okay,” Miu responded. “But know I expect you to talk about this some time. If we’re fixing my habits, we’re fixing yours, too.”

“Y-yeah, okay…” Kaede didn’t look up from Miu’s sleeve. “But really, Miu. Thank you. It means a lot.”

“I promise, it’s fine. Besides…” Miu brought her partner in front of her so she could look at her. “We’re dating. We’re supposed to assure each other and talk about our feelings.”

“I didn’t know you were so romantic!”

“Oh, shut it, you.” And Miu kissed Kaede.


End file.
